drable of baeksoo
by khantal
Summary: hanya berisi cerita-cerita pendek yang ringan tentang pasangan imut mantap jiwa ini, yang setiap chapter nya beda-beda BAEKSOO/SOOBAEK/KYUNGBAEK/GS
1. chapter 1

**Yah,sayang sekali. anda belum beruntung**

Suara operator game yang keluar dari speaker handphone nya membuat perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Pasalnya dadu yang keluar tidak sesuai harapan hingga membuat ia berhenti di landmark lawan dan bangkrut seketika.

"Persetan"

Jari lentiknya menakan tombol home dengan kasar. Ia sudah tidak dalam mood untuk bermain get rich, karena Dewi Fortuna tidak pernah berpihak kepada nya setiap ia bermain permainan _lucknut_ itu.

Perempuan ber name tag 'byun baekhyun' itu menumpukan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya. Menatap papan tulis yang masih berisi beberapa angka yang membuatnya pening seketika. Ia menghela nafas gusar. Sungguh, _bosan bingits_. Sahabat caplangnya tak masuk hari ini karena ia demam. Keadaan di kelas pun tak begitu ramai mengingat sekarang adalah jam istirahat, semua murid memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan otak nya dengan makan siang di kantin sekolah.

Seandainya _si tahu bulat_ tidak sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS nya, mungkin ia tak sebosan ini.

Lagi-lagi baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja yang ia tempati di pojok ruang kelas. Mungkin tidur adalah pilihan tepat untuk mengistirahatkan otak nya dari angka yang berlalu lalang di kepalanya.

Sampai akhirnya, pemuda dengan mata seperti burung hantu datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang tengah seperti tertidur.

"Hei"

Baekhyun yang menyadari suara yang ia kenal, langsung mendongakan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang berbinar.

"Eh, cimol. Tumben gak sibuk sama acara pensi ?"

Terlihat pemuda yang di panggil kyungsoo menyatukan alisnya tanda ia heran.

 _cimol ?_

"Ya" Dengan wajah masam, kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berada di depan baekhyun "kemarin _tahu bulat_ , sekarang _cimol_. What kind of that thing ?"

"Hehe _mian_ , aku belum bisa move on dari jajanan Indonesia" Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Apa hubungannya _tahu bulat_ dan _cimol_ dengan diriku?"

"Kepalamu"

Fak -_-

"Y-ya"

"HAHA, _mian-mian_ "

Dahi kyungsoo berkedut-kedut melihat Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah lama tak berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun, ya walaupun setiap bertemu pasti ada saja yang membuat dahi kyungsoo berkedut-kedut karena guyonan tak bermutu yang di buat oleh baekhyun.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, saat-saat seperti ini lah yang pemuda itu rindukan. Melihat tawa Baekhyun, seakan membuat masalah dalam hidupnya meluap seketika. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai menyerah dengan amarahnya barusan, dan kembali membuka obrolannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kamu udah makan?"

Tawa Baekhyun lenyap seketika, setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kyungsoo di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunduk, tampak sangat sedih

Kyungsoo yang menangkap perubahan wajah Baekhyun langsung heran. _apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku_ ?

" _Ya_ , kenapa ? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, ia memegang tangan Baekhyun di depannya.

Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah kyungsoo yang khawatir lalu menunduk kembali karena tak tahan akan sesuatu.

"Aku sedih..."

"Kenapa? Ada yang menggangu mu ?" Suara Kyungsoo berubah lembut untuk menenangkan hati Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang tak baik saat ini.

"Aku sedih... Selama dua tahun kita pacaran, kamu selalu tanya aku _udah makan atau belum_..."

Lagi-lagi alis kyungsoo menyatu. Ia hendak berkomentar, tapi Baekhyun sudah kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sampai akhirnya aku seret, soalnya kamu nggak pernah tanya aku _udah minum atau belum_ "

Demi Neptunus. Seandainya ini adalah anime, mungkin urat dahi kyungsoo sudah membentuk persimpangan sekarang -_-*

Dengan hyperbolanya, Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berlari keluar kelas. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti di pintu kelas dan berbalik ke arah kyungsoo yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan datar. Dan drama picisan pun di mulai.

"yang kamu lakuin ke saya itu... JAHAT!!!!"

Teriakan Baekhyun barusan mengundang beberapa tatapan mata yang ada di dalam kelas.

Kyungsoo yang merasa di intimidasi oleh tatapan murid di sekitarnya, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Enggak kenal, bukan teman saya"

 **.** **.** **.** **FIN** **BONUS STORY UNTUK YANG NUNGGU _NERD BOY BEING RAPED_ , DAPET INSPIRASI DARI REVIEW KALIAN YANG BILANG KYUNGSOO CIMOL. DAN MUNGKIN BAGI KALIAN YANG SERING NONTON TONIGHT SHOW GAK ASING SAMA KATA-KATA DI ATAS...** **THANKS FOR READ MY STORY.** **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, FAFORITE, FOLLOW ME ON IF YOU DONT MIND.** **SEKALI LAGI THANKS YA YANG UDAH NGASIH REVIEW PANJANG. ITU BENERAN BIKIN MOOD NULIS KU NAIK LAGI.** **LOVE YOU** **SIGN** **MEUMEUQ**


	2. jatuh

"aw... Pelan-pelan sedikit"

"Jangan manja!"

"Ah-aw... Kau menekannya terlalu kencang sayang"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang, itu menjijikkan"

"Akh... YA!!.. ok-ok.. tolong pelanlah sedikit Baek"

Perempuan yang di panggil 'baek' itu tak menanggapi perkataan pemuda di depannya. Ia sibuk membersihkan luka di sikut pemuda bermata seperti burung hantu itu. Lukanya cukup dalam untuk seseorang yang terjatuh. Dengan telatennya, jemari Baekhyun mem berikan tetesan obat di luka pemuda di depannya. Akhirnya setelah selesai membersihkan luka yang ada di sikut pemuda itu, ia dengan sigap mengambil kasa dan sebuah plester berukuran besar. Dan menempelkan kasa dan plester yang sudah di lumuri antiseptik untuk mencegah infeksi di sikut pemuda di depannya itu.

"Ini sudah yang ke lima kali dalam lima hari kau terjatuh, besok kau berencana untuk jatuh lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan santai seraya membenahi perlengkapan medisnya yang tadi di pakai mengobati luka pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan baekhyun yang sibuk mengembalikan peralatan medis ketempat semula. Selanjutnya kyungsoo berdehem untuk memperoleh atensi Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun membiarkan matanya berputar mendengarkan kode keras pemuda di belakang nya. Ia menoleh, menatap datar pemuda bermata seperti burung hantu di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo memulai aksinya. Ia memasang wajah seperti puppy, matanya terlihat membesar, bibirnya sengaja ia kerucutkan "maafkan aku ya" lalu dengan super cute nya, kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya 2 kali.

Tapi reaksi Baekhyun sungguh tak terduga. Dengan hyperbolanya, Wajah Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hentikan! Wajahmu sangat horor" jemari perempuan itu meraba meja nakas di sampingnya "kau mau ku bius?" Perempuan itu memajukan tangannya yang memegang suntik anestesi dengan gemetar.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang wajah seperti -_- melihat reaksi berlebihan kekasihnya di hadapannya.

"Apakah aegyo ku seburuk itu?"

"Sangat" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara bergetar ketakutan yang terlihat di buat-buat. Dan masih mengacungkan anestesi ke arah pemuda yang di cap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Oh- ayolah Baekhyun, maafkan aku ya" kyungsoo sudah pasrah, ia hanya bisa memohon dengan wajah menyesal seperti anak-anak.

"Ti-"

"Ah-aku punya sesuatu untuk mu, Baek" Bagaikan trik sulap, kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu di balik badannya. Seperti, Sebuah kotak makan ? Seukuran kepalan tangan ?. Hell... Yang benar saja -_-

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat heran "Aku tak melihatmu membawa sesuatu tadi, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi lukaku Baek, bahkan kau tak memperhatikan sepatu ku yang terlepas di koridor sekolah"

'masa sih?'

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke pergelangan kaki kyungsoo. Dan terkejut melihat kaki pemuda di hadapannya hanya memakai sebelah sepatu saja.

Wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat menyebalkan, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurut nya sangat cute sekarang ini.

"Oh aku sangat terharu Baek, kau mencintaiku begitu dalam"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya.

"Kau menyogokku dengan kotak makan ?" Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "bahkan itu hanya cukup untuk mengganjal perutku saja"

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, memasang wajah se-melas mungkin.

"Tadinya, kupikir kau akan suka" tangannya membuka tutup kotak makan yang ia pegang. Dan seketika, bau khas yang baekhyun rindukan menguar di seluruh ruangan.

Mata perempuan itu melotot ketika melihat isi dari kotak makan yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Asal kau tahu saja, membuat kue _bencong_ ini tak semudah yang kau kira"

"Kue pancong" ralat Baekhyun.

"Apalah itu, terserah dirimu. Yang penting maafkan aku ya?"

Baekhyun speechless -_- ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan kyungsoo barusan. Tapi ia harus menjaga harga dirinya, _GENGSI BOK_. ia hanya bisa berdehem untuk menetralkan pipinya yang gatal ingin tertawa.

Ambil?

Enggak?

Ambil?

Enggak!

Baekhyun sangat dilema sekarang. Antara ingin memperjuangkan gengsinya atau memaafkan pemuda berkepala seperti cimol di depannya. Pilihan yang tidak adil -_- kue oh kue. Sialan!

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Baekhyun mencomot kue pancong yang berada di kotak makan yang kyungsoo pegang.

"Apwaan nih! Mwasa cwuma 5 pwotong? Tanpa gula pula" Baekhyun berkata dengan mulut penuh.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar kekasihnya. Dasar munafik

Satu hal yang harus kyungsoo ingat. Minta maaf dengan baekhyun itu susahnya setengah idup T_T

"Akwu mwaafin, tapi harus bikin satu loyang" setelah berkata dengan makanan yang muncrat kemana-mana, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang memasang wajah datar -_-

 **BRAK!!!** pintu ruang UKS tertutup

Meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Ia menatap datar kue yang tersisa dua potong lagi di kotak makan yang ia pegang.

"Dasar Kue _bencong sialan_!!"

 **END** **HOLLA, akoh balik lagi. ada yang kangen gak ?** **maafin aku ya kalau apdet suka lama. hehe** **boleh minta review nya ?** **love you** **meumeuq**


End file.
